Without A Future
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: 12 years after Edward left, Bella's still in forks and thinks no one cares...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella sat, and waited. She waited for her beloved Edward, her soulmate, the one who completed her...

He had left 12 years ago, yet still, she waited, even if in vain. Almost everyday since he left her, she had stared out through the window into the dreary town of Forks.

Cold and rainy, she had decided that even after Edward had gone, and taken with him her strange attraction to the dreary place, she would stay there nevertheless, even if it was only her father keeping her there.

She had left the beautifully hot and sunny city of Pheonix many, many summers ago.

Yet she still visited her mother Renee, and her step-father Phil, in Jacksonville every now and then.

These days, she spent her time with the pack of werewolves, Jacob's pack, well technically Sam's considering he was the alpha.

She held no illusions to the fact that Jacob desired her as more than a friend, but mostly she tried to get him around so that he may imprint on someone else, so he could be happy, as she would never be. She was still in pain, though she hid it well, it showed through sometimes.

She had risen in the ranks of the Newton's sport and hiking store, she was now a co-manager with Mike Newton, who had recieved the ownership of the store when his father had passed away, 3 and a half years ago. His mother could not bear to run the shop in which her beloved husband had spent much of his time, working with and improving the business. Mike still missed him, yet he tried not to show it. He had gotten married to Jessica a while ago, when they had resolved the problems they had as teenagers.

And no longer had he a crush on Bella, which she was quite glad of even though they were good freinds.

Ben and Angela had gone off to college together a couple of years ago, and had stayed there happy together. They had also married, and were immensely happy together...

How Bella wished that she could take some of their happiness for herself, anything to fill the space her heart once was, after Edward had left it was like she no longer had a heart, and though he badly hurt her, still she waited.

She had gotten herself a small house on the out-skirts of Forks, close to La Push and the Reservation, where she could easily reach Charlie or Jacob, if anything happened, not that it would. The chance of anything particularly exciting happening to her was extremely slim. She sometimes thought that she had used it all of her lifes excitement up on Edward...

**A/N: Okay guys this wasn't just mine, it was a real good freind of mine's too. We did it together, his name is Rothen, so drop him a pm if you like it tooo kay?**

**I love you all!!! and i know you guys don't like these frackin authors notes, but admit it, you love me!! haha**

**Come on with the Reviews, we'll only keep it going if there are reviews and lots of 'em!**

**We'll aim for 3 this time, if we get three. then we'll keep going got it?**

**Thank you all we love you**

**- KezzstaCullen and Rothen**

**also known as**

**- Kerriann and Alistair**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Monday again..." Bella sighed to herself. Monday meant that she had to get back to work, and it was really the opposite of fun. Even though it was the middle of Summer, Forks was still the same old dismal and dreary place. It really got her down sometimes, or at least more down than usual. She nevertheless threw off her blanket and got dressed slowly. She finished getting dressed and walked to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen, just making herself some cereal. She never bothered with proper breakfast anymore, it was just Corn Flakes, every day. As she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door she noted the dark clouds coming on, and thought of going back and getting her umbrella, but couldn't be bothered. "I'll just be in the truck, or near to it when it comes" she reasoned with herself. As she walked down the path, the familiar sight of the red truck met her eyes. She was actually amazed that it still ran nicely, but it did, and she saw no reason to get a new car. She opened the door of the truck, hopped in, and started the short drive to work.

By the time Bella arrived at the store the rain was coming down in buckets, and she saw Mike running out of the store with an umbrella for her. She smiled, he knew her too well. She opened the door when Mike got close and hopped out, standing closer to him than she would have normally, as it was a pretty small umbrella. She locked her truck and walked with Mike back to the store entrance. "I think it just might be a slow day today." she said. Mike smiled at her and agreed "I think so too... Perfect opportunity to take stock, don't you think?" Bella groaned.. "Awww Mike.... Do we have to?" He just laughed and nodded at her, saying "C'mon, it isn't that bad" Bella rolled her eyes and said "I suppose..." Mike laughed again and walked to his office shouting behind him "When I get back, you better be counting!".

"God..." She thought to herself... "This is sooooo tedious" She'd been working for hours now, and was taking a break. She usually liked to sit and eat in her office, but she felt like watching the rain today, so she sat near the big glass windows at the front of the store. She picked up her glass of water and took a sip, scanning the enviroment outside the windows almost choking at what she saw in her peripheral vision... A shock of curly black hair, but when she turned her head, she saw nothing. She put down her glass and ran outside, shouting "Hello!?" She walked around the corner and saw someone waiting there, obviously for her. "Hello, Bella"

It was Alice...

**A/N: okay, okay! cliffy!!!!**

**you love us! another three reviews please!**

**-Kerriann and Alistair**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**


	3. Chapter 2

Unimaginable

Bella stared. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was impossible. She was imagining everything, she must be, there was no way that what she was seeing was real. Alice Cullen, her best girlfriend, was in Forks, right in front of her. Alice said nothing, and neither did Bella. Bella looked at her gal pal, and wasn't surprised to see that nothing had changed. She was still the same old beautiful Alice, even 12 years later. For a second, she felt immense jealousy, but then her feelings changed. She noticed a tear, running down Alice's cheek, and immediately knew that something had happened, something terrible, something unimaginable. "Alice, where's Edward?" when she didn't answer, Bella shook her "Alice! Where is Edward?!?" Alice stayed silent. "No..." Bella shook herself. "NO!" Bella suddenly went limp, and collapsed onto her knees, tears pouring down her face, falling onto the floor, her arms wrapped around her torso, trying to hold herself together, teardrops merging with raindrops... Alice stood still as a statue, neither confirming nor denying Bella's frantic, panicky assumptions. "He's dead, isn't he?" she tearfully asked Alice... Still there was no answer "ISN'T HE?!!!" She shouted, Alice winced.

Suddenly a weird look came over her, Bella knew that look, Alice was having a vision...

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's real short but...**

**it's only a lead for the next one so don't panic!**

**review!!!!!!! please!!!**

**3 more then update!**

***giggle***

**-Kerriann and Alistair!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**we love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Alice?" Bella asked, tears still running down her face. "Alice, what did you see?!" Alice slowly seemed to come to life again, bit by bit. Suddenly she keeled over and when Bella tried to catch her, she only succeeded in getting herself knocked down. "Bells!?" Mike's voice came from behind her. She looked back, and sighed in relief, he hadn't turned the corner yet. "Yeah?" she shouted back, trying to sound normal. "Nah, it's nothing, I was just wondering where you'd got to" he shouted back. Bella thanked the Lord, he didn't seem to have noticed the pain in her voice. While Bella was pre-occupied with Mike, Alice must have gotten up by herself, because when Bella looked up again, there she was, standing tall, or at least as tall as Alice was anyway.

"We need to talk, Bella." said Alice, in a small, sad voice. "Take my hand." It was non-negoitiable. Bella reached up and took Alice's hand and got the wind knocked out of her as Alice wrenched Bella up, off the ground and onto her back the way Edward used to, thinking this brought new tears to Bellas eyes. Holding on tightly, she told Alice she was ready.

Alice ran. She ran far, and she ran fast.

Bella fell asleep while Alice was still running, so, instead of waking her up with the continous bumps and jiggles that running often provided, she had stolen a car. It was a yellow Porsche, with a top speed of 200 mph. Rosalie may have been the motorhead of the family, but most people only assumed that because she could fix them up. Alice just thought that they were pretty. Alice glance at Bella, even asleep she still looked unsettled. If only she knew how unsettled she should be. Then she'd have no sleep at all.

Alice and Bella arrived at their destination. An unassuming little cottage in the countryside. No houses at all, anywhere near. All considered, it would have been the perfect retirement home. Until, of course, you considered the scene going on inside of it.

Alice opened the car door, and got out, going to the other side to open the door for Bella. She was still fast asleep, so Alice picked her up and walked slowly up the path.

_A/N: Okay guys! Rothen here, time for my Author's note. You know that myself and Kezz are working together on these stories, and we need to know that you enjoy them! Give us even more reviews!!_

_Also, giant props to Kezz for her awesome skillz!!!_

**A/N: I thankee honey!**

**right, review review review!!!**

**and hurry the hell up with it!**

**- Kerriann and Alistair**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's.**

**we looooooooooove you**


	5. Chapter 4

Alice opened the door, and a sorry sight met her. She knew that it would, having seen it earlier.

The entire Cullen family was huddled around something in the middle of the room. Almost. Only 1 was missing... Edward. Alice moved closer to the group... "Is she okay?" someone asked. It was Carlisle. Alice shook her head and said "Shattered. I couldn't bring myself to tell her." The group parted slightly, allowing Alice into it. She looked at the floor in horror. "I saw this, but I never knew it would be this terrible..." She looked at the horrific site in front of her. It was Tanya, of the Denali Clan. The other Cullens had found her mutilated body far from her home and Clan-mates, all the way out near Port Angeles.

Bella groaned as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and stared at what was in front of her. The entire Cullen family was there. She looked eagerly for Edward, and saw he wasn't there. She went back and corrected herself. -Almost- the entire Cullen family. They were huddled around something on the floor, and her heart almost stopped beating, and then started beating again furiously. All of the Cullens turned around at the loud noise. Alice ran to Bella's side. "Is.... Is that him?" Bella sobbed. Alice shook her head "Bella, there's something you should know... It may be hard to hear, but you need to know it". For once Alice's face was grave and serious, Jasper glanced in Bella's direction, a look of pure sorrow on his face.

_A/N Yes, another from me. We put in these primers so that we can have the story out for you as fast as possible! Please tell us if you don't like them, and we will churn out stories slower, but they will be bigger!_

_Another big props to my girl Kezz, bestest girl around!! _

**A/N: Jeeez Al! don't go all mushy on me but awwwwwww!**

**Hehe**

**okay people**

**REVIEW DAMMIT**

**love you all**

**- Kerri & Al**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**


	6. Chapter 5

Jasper looked at Bella with desperate sadness and she realised that he was to distraught to even use his abilities on her. Alice hugged her tightly. "Bella, there's something we need to tell you..." she said softly. Bella shook her head angrily. "NO!" she screamed. "I -need- you to answer me, Alice" she said, tears in her eyes. "Is that Edward?" Alice shook her head slowly. "No, Bella, it isn't. But there is something we all need to tell you." Bella let out a strangled half laugh, half sob. "What's so important? What happened?"

"I'll start at the beggining..." said Alice. "12 years ago, we left. After the incident at your birthday party, Edward swore that he would never place you in a position like that ever again. He said that he would make it a clean break, so it would hurt less, but it still hurt all of us terribly, and it was all we could do not to threaten to kill Edward unless he changed his mind. Edward was never the same after you, Bella. He loved you, and to us it seemed like he and you were made for each other. But then of course, we had to leave you... Edward changed, in so many little ways, never smiling that crooked little smile, ever again. A few days ago, he just snapped. He ran off, and we haven't seen him since. And then we found this"

At those words, Alice took Bella's hand and walked with her to the scene of carnage. Tanya's body. Bella stepped back, terrified by what she had seen. "You told me that vampires couldn't be killed by stuff like this!" she said, stammering a bit over her words... "That corpse is... It's just mangled!" Alice nodded. "We didn't think we could be killed like this either, Bella" Bella stared in horror at the body lying before her. "Is this what's going to happen to Edward?!" she screamed, a flash of realization going through her mind. Alice shook her head sadly. "We don't know Bella... We just don't know... I looked for him with my abilities, but there's just this thick grey-ness" Bella looked at her with a horrified expression on her face. "You mean, you can't see him, at all?"

Alice nodded, a tear running down her face. "Why???" Bella asked "I mean... what could've happened to him?"  
"We don't know Bella" Carlisle softly said.

"Wait a moment..." Bella began "I thought Vampires couldn't cry?"

Still there were so many questions un answered;

Where was Edward? How could they cry? What has Tanya got to do with this?

_A/N: Hey guys Rothen here; Keep the reviews rollin peeps. And tell all your freinds!_

_Enjoy, and keep us updated. Ideas and shizz are good too!_

_Props to you, WaterDroplets, I thought that story was awesome! _

**A/N: Hey guys!!!**

**another Cliffy *cackles***

**Review people!!!**

**pleeeeease!**

**And props to my boy Rothen; If it wasn't for him it's never be here!**

**we loooooooove you**

**- Kerri & Al!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**


	7. Chapter 6

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Are you okay?" Bella nodded her head, feeling numb inside. "Alice, let me." said Carlisle. Alice moved away, letting Carlisle take her place "Bella, we've brought in some friends to see if the can help. He signalled to the rest of the Cullens to move away, revealing two people (Or Vampires) that she had never seen before... Carlisle looked at her face and said "Bella, meet Kerri-Ann and Alistair." "Good day to you, madam" said Alistair, in a thick Londoners accent. "Ummm... Hey Isabella" said Kerri-Ann, blushing slightly. Bella stared, all sadness forgotten for but a moment. Kerri-Ann was beautiful, maybe even more so than Rosalie.

Kerri-Ann noticed her staring and blushed a deep red, turning away. "Alistair is a tracker, Bella, and Kerri-Ann is his mate" Bella nodded slowly. "Please, can you help me find my Edward?" she asked Alistair desperately. "I'm afraid I can only try, Miss Swan... The trail is already a few days old, it took Kerri-Ann and myself a while to get from England to here. Bella nodded slowly, and then looked at Alice "How come you didn't see him leaving?" she asked.

"I told you, I can't... His future seems to be surrounded by a giant grey cloud.. I don't know why" Bella nodded again. Esme stepped in between Bella and Carlisle, and hugged Bella "I missed you Bella... Please help us get through this" Bella nodded... "Why do you need me though? I'm only human, I can't even do anything..." she said sadly. "We think that the only way Edward will come to his senses is through seeing you again Bella... You are like his own personal sun.. He could barely live without you through those 12 years, and he needs you even more now."

***********

_A/N Heya guys!! This is the next chapter (Well done, Captain Obvious.) And yes, this is the Alistair from Breaking Dawn, but Kerri-Ann is entirely brand spanking new! Have fun reading!_

_I want more reviews! Come on everybody! _

_SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCUS Props to you Kezzi :) Much love _

**A/N: Hey guys! what did you think**

**and before you ask Rothen stupidly based Kerri-ann on moi.**

**Irriot!**

**annnnnyway**

**REVIEW!**

**- Kerri & Al!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**we love you all!**


	8. Authors note! Al's idea blame him!

_Ok guys, this is a special edition, once-off stand-alone Author's Note... I know you guys don't really like these, but I want some feedback! Tell me what you want, and you will get it :) All comments and reviews are being considered, so please don't hesitate to post your own ideas! I also have Attention Deficit Disorder, so I need you guys to give me loads of attention! Yes, as Kezzi said earlier, that character is actually based on the beautiful girl, so expect many great things of her! All right, I'd say I love you all, but Kezz has stolen my heart:) lol.. Anyhow, review!!! Review for me, and Kezz, and for your own reading pleasure!_

**Easy Tiger, I know you like me lots but love??? nah :P I'm not beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe. Yes though I agree post, review, pm, comment Please???? I'll beg if you want me to! pweeeeease?? Oh btw if i seem hyper and attention seeking I've gots Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. plus... I had loooooooooooooots o' coffee today and coke**

**sugar rush much!!! hahahaha but anyway Review please???**

**We love you all!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

_**- Kerri & Al**_


	9. Chapter 7

Bella looked up for a moment, all sadness gone. "So we can find him?" she asked quietly. Alistair nodded hopefully and said "Even though the trail is days old, I can still sense him around every now and then. He must be relatively near, around a 5 mile radius.

Alistair started suddenly. "He's just come into my range again.." "We have to go and find him!" Bella shouted. Alice shook her head and started to say something but Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, we told you before, he's gone out of his mind. We fear for your safety if he sees you... He might think that you're just another hallucination, and attack you." Bella shook her head "But I thought he loved me... Or that he used to, at least."

Alice quietly said "Of course he does Bella... He's never stopped loving you, you know." Bella shook her head, tears forming in her eyes "Then why did he leave me?" "He was afraid for you Bella. He couldn't live with himself hurting you anymore, so we had to go..." Carlisle interrupted again "Bella, we were always there. Always... Alice was near you constantly, trying to protect you from harm. Bella glared at Alice "Why didn't you talk to me? I missed you... For 12 years, I thought that you never wanted me, I thought that -he- never wanted me, but you could have helped me through it..."

Alice shook her head "He would have seen it in my thoughts, Bella... It was so hard for me not to say anything, I could see in how much pain you were, but Edward would have seen it, in my head..." Bella nodded curtly "Well I guess that you guys need my help, otherwise I wouldn't be here" feigning a loud, confident voice.

"There is something that you may need to do first Bella. Just to make sure that you can handle it, the pain of seeing him again." said Carlisle, taking Bella's hand as he spoke, leading her to Kerri-Ann's side. Carlisle soothed Bella with his voice, noticing the frightened expression on her face. "Bella, Kerri-Ann is another one of us with a special ability. You know that Jasper can manipulate the emotions of the people around him? Kerri-Ann's ability is similar to that, except hers is more lasting, and it's not emotions that she manipulates. This works on Vampires and humans, it's just that on humans, it is extremely effective..." "What he's trying to get at, is that I can heal. The world's best shrink" she laughed. "Physical, emotional, phsycological, I can do it all."

"Why do I need to be healed?" she asked. "With Edward having been such a large factor in your life, his parting must have caused some sort of phsycological damage, which could cause you to go as crazy as him, if slightly less destructive." Bella nodded and held out her hands. Kerri-Ann held them, and Bella suddenly felt a great calm descend on her life. It was like everything in the world was right again. Under this blanket of calm, she studied Kerri-Ann clearly. She had the same sort of hair as Alice, black and curly, framing her pixie-like face, with pretty ice-blue eyes with a thick line of black eyeliner framing them. She had black lip-stick on, and an piercing on her bottom lip. Bella moved her eyes down, taking in the rest of her. She was wearing a plain but tight black shirt, and a black studded armband. Along with a leather mini skirt and platforn newrocks. "A goth Vampire" Bella thought to herself "Finally, someone who lives up to the whole vampire stereotype" Bella actually actually grinned at that. 'Woah... This healing effect must be very very good to get Bella smiling again...' thought Alice.

A day had passed since the healing incident. Bella was full of energy now, she could think of Edward, and instead of feeling terrible grief, she would just feel anticipation at seeing him again. Even when she considered that she was 13 years older than him (In body at least) She still didn't care. She still loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Alice suddenly gave a start, and got this strange look on her face. She was having another vision...

Her eyes changed again, signalling that she was back in our world.

"He's near... But something is following him" All of the Cullens faces took on a terrified look. This must have been very, very bad.

_ ***********************_

_ A/N: __PM me if you like the stories, please!!! _

_ I need your feedback and attention!! Peace out, from Rothen_

**A/N: Heys guys, I know you love us! ha**

**and our updates but still keep reviewing. We need Ideas and well everything else aswell**

**Props to my boy Rothen, almost all of this is his.**

**okay keep reviewing!**

**we love you guys**

_**- Kerri & Al**_

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**


	10. Chapter 8

"Alice?" Bella asked "Are you alright?" Alice nodded slowly and then remembered what she had just seen, got that terribly frightened look on her face again... "Alice, what's happening? I need you to tell me, please Alice..." "Edward is in grave danger, Bella... After he saw what happened to Tanya, he went off in search of what had done this to her... And I think he may have just found it." said Alice, softly. "I saw him for only a moment, surrounded by beautiful flowers, and trees..." "The meadow!" Bella exclaimed. "Is he in the meadow, Alice?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Yes, Bella, I think so... I'm not sure...It may be somewhere else."

They had been travelling for ages now. Emmett still had his monster of a Jeep, and so they could fit the entire Cullen family and Alistair's coven in the one vehicle. They were going back to Forks. Bella had no idea where that other cottage had been, but she reasoned that it must have been very far... Quite far beyond Seattle, they had almost been driving for 4 hours now. Bella felt slightly guilty, Mike and Charlie must have been worrying themselves sick. She had been gone for a whole day, and she had just abruptly disappeared from work. Charlie was not going to be happy at all. Even though Bella was a woman now, Charlie still treated her like his teenage daughter.

"But Alistair..." Bella asked. "Yes, Bella?" he replied slowly. "What do you want to know?". Bella continued "If Edward was so near earlier, what would possess him to go back to Forks?I mean, can you still sense him?" Alistair shook his head at that and said "No, Bella. I think whatever is clouding Alice's visions also clouds my tracking abilities, but not nearly as often as Alice's ability. You see, Alice is finely attuned to the universe. She must have had some pre-cognitive ability in her human life, but since precognition is such a fine and delicate art, it doesn't take much to offset it, and create those dark grey clouds Alice sees when she tries to tell Edward's future. She could only see him last time, because whatever it was that was clouding her visions had moved away for a short time, but was still on the very edge of her sight. My ability however, is much rougher than Alice's. It takes quite a bit to offset mine, because it is rather imprecise. When whatever it is is not extremely far away, but not very close, that would render Alice's ability useless. It doesn't do anything to mine. When the thing is close to him, He completely disappears off the face off the Earth for me." Bella nodded "I think I understand... Thank you Alistair."

Bella sat and thought for a while. She noticed Kerri-Ann looking at her and invited her to move closer to her seat. Seeing what Bella wanted, Kerri-Ann spoke quickly to Alistair and then gracefully moved away. "Hi Bella." she said in her soft, bell-like voice. "Hi" said Bella, and she smiled. "I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself properly.. I'm Isabella Swan." Kerri-Ann nodded and said "I'm Kerri-Ann. Just Kerri-Ann" Bella nodded slightly. "You remind me so much of Alice... You have the same shaped face, the same hair... In fact, you could be her twin!" Bella joked. Kerri-Ann winced slightly at that. "I hope no-one else noticed" she said to Bella.

"So, what's your story?" Bella asked, Kerri-ann flushed and changed the subject.

"Still driving..." Alice thought to herself. They had been driving for over 4 hours, and even though Vampires never slept, she was starting to get -very- annoyed. She only needed to take one look at her beloved Bella to calm her down. She'd had feelings for Bella ever since she had met her, but had, and would never act on them. Even if she couldn't act on -those- particular feelings, she could act on others. Like getting to be as tight with Bella as she had ever been, with anyone, except Jasper. She looked at Bella again, and saw Kerri-Ann sitting next to her, and felt a huge rush of jealousy towards Kerri-Ann, but tempered it with reason. "She's only going to say hello to Bella, no big deal..."

As Bella looked up again, she caught Alice staring at her strangely, but the next time she looked up, Alice was busy animatedly talking to Jasper. She scanned the occupants of the Jeep again, taking in everyone's faces. No one had changed at all, it was really astounding. Emmett was driving, with Rosalie in the passenger seat. Carlisle and Esme were paired up in the 2nd row of seats, with Jasper and Alice sitting next to them. Alistair and Kerri-Ann were sitting in the back seat with Bella. This Jeep really was huge.

Bella tried to fight the sudden tiredness but failed, and slept throught the rest of the journey, which was about another hour or so. When the Jeep rolled to a halt, Kerri-Ann gently shook her awake.

"Bella? We're here."

_A/N: c'mon guys it's Rothen, we need that review counter to hit 23! otherwise no updates!!!_

**A/N: Hey guys. Kezz here, i agree get that counter to 23. **

**again this is all Rothen's so... yeah!**

**and we know you hate cliffys**

**we love you all**

_**- Kerri & Al**_

_**ex's & oh's**_


	11. Chapter 9

_Tsk tsk tsk… You guys didn't give me enough reviews :P I'm going to post another story, and this time, you'd better give me enough reviews._

Bella awoke slowly and sleepily. "Huh?" she asked Kerri-Ann. "We're here, Bella. You're back in Forks" Bella sighed softly and looked around, noting that Kerri-Ann was the only one in her immediate area. All was silent, save for her own heavy breathing. She had been having a horrible nightmare involving Edward and James, what it would have been like if James had won. How much she would have suffered. "I have suffered already, since he left." she thought to herself. Kerri-Ann touched Bella's shoulder softly, jolting her back to the real world. "Where is everyone?" Bella asked. "They went ahead… Alice thought that you should get some sleep."

Bella's stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry." Kerri-Ann said. It was not a question. "Sort of" answered Bella. Kerri-Ann walked round to the car boot and opened it, revealing a mini-fridge. She opened the fridge and pulled out some hot-dogs, making a face at them as she handed them to Bella. Bella ripped open the packet and just devoured them, she was actually ravenous. Kerri-Ann watched her eat with undisguised curiousity. "What?" asked Bella. "Nothing." She said, smiling. "I just haven't human food for ages…" "How old are you?" asked Bella. "If you don't mind me asking." "I'm only 17" answered Kerri-Ann, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

When Bella had finished eating, Kerri-Ann pulled her up onto her back. "Hold on tight." Said Kerri-Ann, grinning widely for the first time since Bella had met her. "I will, don't worry about me."

Kerri-Ann launched into a steady, but fast run, burning up the ground in front of her. She was fast.

In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the meadow. All of the Cullens were there, standing in a row. Alistair was there as well, standing on the very edge of the line. As soon as Kerri-Ann had dropped Bella off, she went to join her mate at the edge of the line.

Suddenly, a black shadow rushed out of the trees, and all of the Cullens turned so quickly that they appeared to have teleported. Jasper had caught the shadow, it turned out to be a mere bat, yet it's appearance had shaken the Cullens up severely. They were all tense and on edge. Alistair and Kerri-Ann were the only ones who looked remotely relaxed. "It's all right, chaps." Said Alistair. "Edward wont come. Not until Bella is alone. Remember Alice's vision? She didn't see anyone else around Edward. I just reasoned that she must have been seeing everything through Bella's eyes.

"Is that okay Bella? Do you mind if we leave you alone, and see if Edward will approach. We'll be near, so don't worry, you just have to shout out if something happens." Said Carlisle. "No." said Alice. 'I'm not leaving her all alone Carlisle." Bella looked at her gratefully, thanking her with her eyes.

Alice walked over to Bella's side. "I'll stay with Bella." she said confidently. Bella hugged Alice tightly. "Thank you." She said, the thanks showing through in her eyes.

All of the Cullens seemed just to melt away into the scenery, as did Alistair's coven. "All alone now." Said Bella, to Alice. "Don't worry… Edward will come. I just wish I knew under what circumstances"

_Come on!!!!!! More reviews!!! More PMs!! I want your love!! So does Kezz! So give them to us!!!_

_Plllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!!!!_

**A/N: Al; man you rock**

**that's awesome. umumum**

**boioioioioioing**

**hehehe hyper!**

**uh uh uh uh**

**REVIEW PM COMMENT**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek**

**please?**

**hehe**

_**- Kerri & Al**_


	12. Chapter 10

Alice and Bella were now all alone in the clearing, surrounded by silence. Not even the sound of breathing disturbed the clearing, so Alice gave Bella a slight pat on the back. It felt like she had just been hit by a truck, with less pain. Noticing Bella's wince Alice quickly said "Oh, god, I'm so sorry… I'm just so tense, this whole Edward thing has my insides all tied up…" When Bella gave Alice a quizzical look, she said "Only in a figurative sense though." Bella giggled hysterically. Suddenly, Alice hushed Bella. "Be very, very quiet." She whispered to Bella. Bella nodded, a frightened look replacing her former hysterics.

A loud crack issued from the forest. It sounded like someone had snapped a branch off of a tree. Bella almost laughed at that, but then she realized that her theory was entirely plausible. Bella whispered something, very quietly, so quietly that even Alice didn't hear her. Then Bella realized that she had thought, not whispered it. There was another, louder crack from behind them. Alice and Bella whipped around quickly, to find nothing there.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other direction.

"Hello there, 'Bella and Alice'."

It was the soft velvet voice of Edward, but the words were coming out all wrong. He had put emphasis on the words "Bella and Alice", as if it were some sort of joke. The words had also sounded slightly twisted, as if he was somehow sneering at them with his voice only. "So I see you've got another friend to help you, so why are you so persistent with these games?" He asked, with a great sorrow in his voice.

"What games, Edward? What are you talking about?" Bella asked, with just a hint of a tremble in her voice. "Edward? What's happened since you left?" said Alice, softly. "Where did you even learn to imitate them? Where did you find out about Bella?! Her voice…" Edward's voice broke at the last word. "Why?!?"

As I looked more closely at him, I saw, that unlike the others, something had changed. His face was manic, his hair unruly, and his clothes all rumpled and torn. She also sensed that something else was wrong, but she couldn't quite place it.

"What did you have to do with me?!" Bella looked at Edward, heartbroken. He had clearly lost his mind. Something must have happened to him during his absence. "Edward?" She asked questioningly, trembling with fear. "Edward, what's happened to you?" At those words he looked furious. "STOP!" He demanded. "How dare you try and imitate her, her perfect voice, her beautiful smile?" Bella and Alice looked at him with only concern in their eyes. "Edward, come with us, we can help you… We can help you get better. We can help Tanya better by consoling them…" said Alice. "How dare you even talk about the Denali clan, you filthy beast! You, abomination!! He shouted out, just before he launched himself at her. "You killed her, you ripped her apart!" Now I'm going to kill you!" Bella looked at him, her heart almost stopping. His eyes were a deep red. Blood red, to be precise.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella tugged feebly on his arm.

"Edward please! I love you!" She exclaimed.

Lashing out her caught her stomach and sent her flying

"E...Edward" was all she managed to say before unconciousness took over.

**A/N: kay guys, this is it. keep the reviews rollin, and we'll keep postin.**


	13. Chapter 11

_**A/N Hey guys! Thanks very much for the advice and ideas, I'm sorry I've not updated recently, but my computer was in England, and I had no access to it at all **__**L**__** Thanks for the suggestions, they've all been taken into account **__**J**_

_**This is the first and quite possibly last time that I will ever write in first person**_

**Alice's PoV**

Bella had just regained consciousness. I kind of wish she hadn't. All she's been doing is screaming. I can appreciate that this was an extremely frightening experience for her (and me) but she was really not being helpful. Yes, yes, he had red eyes, he was insane and he was attacking me, but it really wasn't that bad. Okay, it was, but I still wished that she would shut up. I did love her and all, but she was really having an effect on my concentration.

This is the first time I've ever been truly afraid. Edward is clawing at me, Bella is screaming as loud as she possibly can. All I can do for the moment is to prevent Edward turning to Bella and ripping her into shreds. As long as I can still 'see' what he's going to do, I should be fine. Of course, my vision chooses this moment to go all grey cloud on me. Absolutely fabulous. Where are all of the others? Carlisle told us that he'd be there in a heartbeat if anything went wrong. I couldn't see anything in anyone's future due to that stupid grey cloud. This must mean that the 'imitater' or whatever the hell Edward was on about was about to make some trouble for us.

**Bella's PoV**

God, my head hurts. I can't believe Edward hit me. I'm just gonna sit here for a while. Yeah, that sounds good. And now I see Alice and Edward just trying to rip each other to shreds. That was my cue to start screaming. I did. I've been screaming for a long time… Or at least I think I have. I could have only been screaming for a minute, or an hour. Probably a minute, otherwise I would be out of breath. I think that I'm delirious. Where's Carlisle? Where's Jasper? Haven't they heard me screaming yet? They must have. That must mean that they're otherwise occupied…

**Edward's PoV**

I was attacking it, trying desperately to rip it apart, kill it, burn it, and send it back to whatever hell it had come from. It disgusts me, imitating people I loved, and trying to pass itself off as vampire. I finally let loose a rattling sob, and renewed my attack on the creature. I couldn't even believe that there were two of them, they were supposed to be exceedingly rare, or so I thought. It was strange. I could usually read the shifter's thoughts, but I could only sense one mind. Was it some sort of hallucination? I never knew that they could do anything other than shifting. I was warned about them after I became a vampire. Seeing my hesitation, The Shifter attacked me with renewed vigour. I could easily hold it off, due to my ability, but she still reminded me greatly of Alice, the way she moved, so fluid and graceful. Not anything like the jerky, hyped up movements the Shifter had been making before.

**Alice's PoV**

Edward suddenly stopped with his relentless attack. I continued to claw at him, but with much less enthusiasm this time.

"Wait!" He shouted. I stopped attacking him reluctantly.

"Alice?" He asked, his eyes, squinting slightly.

"Yes Edward… It's me." I breathed, tears of venom forming in my eyes.

**Edward's PoV**

The Shifter's were the only authority higher than the Volturi. I had heard of the expression "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes". The Shifter's watched the watchers, as well as everybody else. They were the highest authority, of everybody. All of those humans who had ever escaped from jails, who were never caught and never found. They were the prey of the Shifter's. The Shifter's fed like vampires, are warm like humans, and never sleep, once again like vampires. They can sleep, they just have no need to. Like Werewolves, they can shapeshift, just not only into Wolves. Their many varied shapes are much, much weaker than the Wolves one, dedicated shape. Which brought me to another point, if the Shifter was imitating Alice, wouldn't it have been considerably weaker? It would have been no match for me in one, vampiric form. It was no trick. These were my loved ones, and my most loved one. Cliché as it was, I was whole again.

**Bella's PoV**

I saw both of them stop fighting with each other. Alice said something, and Edward suddenly dropped to his knees, and sobbed. I watched in amazement as she took his hand in hers and pulled him up, giving him a bear hug, both of them dry sobbing. Edward looked over at me. His eyes had returned to their usual golden-brown. How was that possible? Tears were starting to form in my eyes now, slowly running down my face. Edward, my Edward, the man I loved… He was back.

**A/N: Alrighty peoples. You know the drill**

**REVIEW!! OR WE'LL JUMP OFF A BLIMP!**

**and none of you need to now.**


End file.
